mini_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ragnariel/Fast Skill Leveling Guide
Weapon Skills (LVL 10-22) First Step: Press "Stats" and for 5 paragons reset your stats. If you plan to level something else beside your main stats, for example, you want to level 1H Sword but your main stats is Magic, then skip this step. Second Step: Grab a MP decreasing equipment like Meteor... or Mixed Toxins, a bunch... or the Infest Mind Haze, which will be acquired at level 7 Void Magic. Third Step: Buy the equipment you want to level at the General Store, 2 or 3 of them just so the first one broke. Fourth Step: Go to a dungeon and engage a solo monster. If theres no solo monster then go home and re-enter the dungeon until you see one. Fifth Step: Drain their mana until 0 then change your weapon to the one you want to level. Hit them until they are almost dead but dont kill them. Press "Run Away" on your next turn then re-engage the monster and repeat this step. Do this until youre tired or bored Weapon Skills (LVL 22-40) First Step: Just like the first one, reset your stats. Second Step: By now your Smith LVL should be LVL 20 already, if not proceed to the Smith Leveling Guide. With that, craft an armor with AP Drain/hit using Minotaur Hide, it can be found rarely at Mystic Forest. Third Step: Buy a Crude quality weapon. Fourth Step: Go find a solo monster, damage it using the weapon you want to level til near death but dont kill it. Run Away then re-angage. Magic Skill Level Fire and Ice Magic using the same method as Weapon Skills, craft lots of MP pots, keep the MP draining Crossbow or have a MP regen/turn on your higher levels. Divine Magic is easy to level and preferably leveled lastly, craft an equipment with Yggdrasil Bark as infusers (MP regen/turn) and spam your healing skills on yourself. You can also use the MP Draining tactic before spamming healing skills. Void Magic is easy to level IF you have a certain stats on your set, you both need a MP&AP drain or regen. The MP must be regenerated more than 6MP. For the AP just craft a Minotaur Hide armor piece or use it as infuser, quality is not important as you need an extra 1AP regen. Now go find a monster and spam that Drakness skill. Defence Skill (LVL 1-10) First Step: Hatch a Skull Pixie or Eye Guy. Both have a healing skill at Hatchling stage. Preferably use Pixie as it has higher HP than Eye Guy Second Step: At Armor Skill LVL 1, craft any piece of armor using Bone, Cloth or Leather only. Using Metal will result an unequippable armor while Wood and Horn takes more time to craft. If your Armor Skill is already LVL 3 and up then craft a full set using Metal. Optional: Bring Healing Potions. Third Step: Engage a monster, the more the merrier, the higher the level the better. Then skip your and your pet's turn everytime and let the monster damage you, heal when needed. Do this until your set are fully damage. Defence Skill (LVL 10-20) Follow the same steps as the first one but this time craft a full Titanite Set. Defence Skill (LVL 20-40) First Step:You have 3 options here. You can keep the healer pet you hatched before or hatch a Nymph if you get one. But beware, the hatching time is more than 1 day depends on the infusers you used. Or you can also remove your pet, this is more preferable since you will be recieving every damage. Second Step: Craft a Dragon Horn Chest, Arm or Leg Armor. Those 3 parts have the highest HP Regen/turn of all the Dragon Horn set. Third Step: Go find an enemy and be their punching bag. Smithing Skill This is easy BUT costy, you need to unlock the second and third infusers slot and a lot of Templates of any kind. Just craft using cheap/low Metal, Bone, Cloth and Leather as materials and as for the infusers make sure its a one of a kind. For eg. Arm Template (Template) + Iron Ore (Material) + Ragged Pelt (1st Infuser) + Brittle Femur ( 2nd Infuser) + Cotton Fiber (3rd Infuser). Nowas for the "Why not use Wood or Shell materials?". Its because they take more time to craft than the other 4. Dungeon & Enemy Weapon Skills *Level 10 - Mystic Swamp & Skull Pixie *Level 16 - Enchanted Forest & Nymph *Level 22 - Crystal Peaks & Any Monster *Level 28 - Gaia's Scar & Any Monster Few Notes *Level Diving Magic and Dodge Skills lastly since the EXP you will get wont decrease nor increase by encountering different level monsters, they always stay at 3EXP and 1EXP consecutively. *I will update this of course, just wait... Category:Blog posts